SamUpton68
Samuel Kirk Upton (also known as Sam Upton and samupton68) is a 15 year old gamer on YouTube who specialises in gaming. He currently lives in Westcliff-On-Sea and has done since he was born. Sam currently attends Futures Community College and is in his final year, Year 11. Brief History Sam was born on the 6th of July 1999 to his parent, Tracey Upton and Kirk Andrew Upton. At the age of Two, he attended the Balmoral Children Centre playgroup which has since shut down. When he was three, he attended the Westborough Primary School Nursery and later on, attended the school until the very end of Year 6. Whilst he was at Westborough during his final years, he was bullied by some certain induviduals who he once called friends. He either had the choice of going to the same school as them which was the nearest school to his house, or go to Futures which is considerably further away from where he lives. Year 7 & 8 were not that interesting for Sam as he 'Friend-hopped' a lot as he was not happy with the crowd that he was mixing with at the time. In year 9, he attended the schools annual French trip where he met Bethany Geden and Amber Hayward-Tuckett. The following month, Bethany and Sam were selected to go on a trip to a small town in Spain where they would spend a week in a school in the local area and see how education worked over in other countries. This is where Sam and Bethany's friendship really lifted off as they pretty much spent the whole week with each other. Just a few months before the French trip, Sam acquired a Vodafone Smart II phone which was running Android 2.3.5. Sam soon realised that as he had a Google account, that he had a YouTube account too. He immediately opened his camera app and filmed his dog, Jasper. The following year, Sam (after much persuasion from Bethany) bought Minecraft and immediately sought out ways to record the game play. He managed to get his hands on Fraps and immediately started filming. Sams first Minecraft Video was called "Minecraft survival episode 1" and was published on August 19th 2013. On September 2014, Sam celebrated his first YouTube milestone, 100 Subscribers. Acting Sam has always had an interest in acting since an early age. He never really thought much of it until he received a main part in his schools Year 3 production of 'Lost in the woods', a story in the Magic Key children book series. His next big performance was a munchkin in a local theatre performance of 'The Wizard of Oz' at the (now closed) New Empire theatre (Or as Sam has taken to calling it the 'Old abandoned New Empire Theatre'). Just a few months later he performed in a tribute to both World War One and World War Two in a show called 'Pack up your troubles', he starred as the one of the main country children called 'Sam'. Later on, he joined Sandra Singer Stage School where he would later be taken to multiple unsuccessful auditions. Notable Things Quotes